Tasty Face
by Murasaki B
Summary: After eating sandwiches during a train ride, Lavi spots a small bread crumb on Allen's face and just can't resist the temptation. Light Shonen-ai; One Shot


Uuuuh… yeah. Me and my lovely random Plot Bunny Mr. Benz ^^; Yet another random Laven One Shot involving food. I actually finished this yesterday within an hour, but it was so late that I've been too lazy to upload it.

I don't own DGM or any of its characters. Both belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

**– Tasty Face –**

The landscape slowly went by the train's window. Large green fields, the glistening surface of the ocean, small villages and their citizens, Lavi had seen those sights a lot on his countless trips.

He blankly stared out of the window, not quite seeing the outside world, succumbed by his own thoughts and absorbed into his very own world. Plainly said: He was bored out of his mind. Allen was sleeping soundly on the seat opposite to him, but since Kanda had crushed his beloved pens, he wasn't able to doodle on the white-haired teen's face. He had to settle with watching the sights in front of his window with one arm lazily resting on its frame. His one eye shifted over to where his friend slept peacefully, undisturbed by the ever re-appearing plague called boredom.

The door to their cabin then slid open to reveal a finder.

"I brought some food," the still rather young man mumbled shyly.

Lavi's face immediately brightened up. "Thanks a lot for that. I didn't even notice I was hungry." He reached out to accept the offered food, when another hand snatched it away.

"Thanks for the food," Allen chimed happily, now fully awake. He hastily opened the small box to reveal a few sandwiches. One could see the utter excitement over the food in those gray eyes. But since Allen was a fair person, he handed Lavi one half of the box's content, so two sandwiches.

The finder only stared in surprise as the teen literally breathed in the food and had devoured it within ten seconds. _Did he even chew?_ the man wondered, turning to leave.

Since Lavi was used to Allen's eating manners, it didn't surprise him as much as it used to. Smiling, he took his first bite and hummed in delight at finally filling his nearly empty stomach.

"Hah, those were awesome," Allen mumbled, slumping back against his seat again.

Just then, Lavi noticed a little bread crumb sticking on the younger exorcist's cheek. "Allen?"

"Yeah?" The white-haired teen blinked, sending the redhead an expecting look.

The bookman apprentice pointed at his own face. "You have something there."

"Here?" Allen lifted his arm to wipe over his face.

"No, on the other side," Lavi replied. "Wait, I'll take it away for you." After receiving a small nod from the other, the redhead leaned forward and rested his hands right beside Allen's head. He leaned down and let his tongue slide over the soft cheek. A smirk appeared on his face and he gave a small bite to the warm skin, before pulling away. "Now it's gone." Inwardly, he was laughing his ass off at seeing the dumbfounded expression on Allen's face.

It wasn't hard to see that many thoughts rapidly were flying around the white-haired teen's mind. A deep blush tinted his cheeks and he avoided the redhead's eye. Then his gaze suddenly became determined. "Screw it."

Next thing he knew, there was a white-haired boy sitting in Lavi's lap and claiming his lips. It didn't take long for his eye to close and soon he felt a tongue pushing past his lips. The slick muscle trailed over the redhead's own tongue, swirled around it, pushed against it. A moan, that sounded a lot like an animalistic growl, was heard coming from the older teen.

When the two exorcists parted, both were flushed and Lavi could see something wet at the corner of Allen's mouth. He chuckled, watching the younger teen hastily wipe at his mouth. "I'd like to exchange some more saliva with you, Allen."

The other simply blinked incredulously at the redhead, hand remaining at his mouth. "Lavi…"

"Yeah," the older teen replied with a wide grin.

"Don't make it sound so disgusting." And again he pressed his lips against Lavi's.

* * *

I'm a little unsure about the exchanging-saliva-thingy. It somehow sounds weird and OOC to me. I couldn't think of a better end though… The title sucks too. Me and my random mind *sigh*.

In case anyone likes the pairing AllenxDebitto or AllenxJasdebi, then go to my profile and give me a vote on my poll, so I know if I should write a lemon to it ;D.

Benze ;P


End file.
